The Demon Within
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: The Leviathan just smirked. "Don't mind if I do. You do look pretty tasty...but I think I m going to have some fun first." He flicked his eyes between all three. "What would you say Castiel? Should I start with the youngest, get his blood all over your hands?" He could feel Castiel struggle inside of him, could hear the protesting screams and clawings inside.


Dean never had much use for God. He'd solved the world's problems enough times without the Man in the Sky's 'merciful' assistance, and really, he owed the Father nothing. If anything, He owed Dean, for all the shit the Winchester and his family had been put through, time and time again, all for the greater good that never seemed to come. Safe to say, Dean hated God.

And this new God before him, Castiel juiced up on Purgatory's soul-shakes, gave him the creeps like nothing ever had- not hellhounds, his mother's ghost, or the cannibalistic family he and his younger brother Sam had come across so many years ago.  
This strange creature before him, wearing his friend's skin and voice, was so far from Castiel, it physically pained him.

"Bow down and profess your love unto me," he had said.  
It took several panicked glances between Dean, Bobby and a seemingly disturbed Sam for the eldest remaining Winchester to garner the courage no one else seemed to find.  
"Cas?" Dean stepped forwards, blinking. "You hearing me?" His hands were up in the air, fingers spread, as though he could cause this new God harm.

Castiel stared blankly at Dean, feeling the new power, thrilling and scary power pulse in him. He was God now, he could fix this world from its wrongness that his Father had ignored for far too long.  
He saw Dean, he saw Sam and Bobby, the ones who thought he had betrayed them for Crowley, his friends who had handled him as an enemy.  
"Yes Dean, I do hear you but I think your hearing must be violated becaue you´re still standing."

"No, man, I'm hearing you loud and clear," Dean slowly, carefully lowered his hands, keeping them by his sides. Each movement was careful, planned, as though the New God was a skittish doe. "Alright? I'm not kneeling. Just thought I'd put that out in the open before this goes any farther."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, watching Dean's every moment. He disapproved him, the God, he was rebelling. Why couldn't he see it was for everyone's good?  
"Dean. Bow down. I do not wish to use my powers on you."

Dean shook his head sadly, eyes locking with Castiel's. "No. This isn't what the real you would want. Come on, Cas, we've got to put them back."

"I´m going to fix the faults my Father ignored Dean." Castiel replied easily, his body thrumping with the power in him. "Last chance. Otherwise I will have to destroy you."

"Cas," Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Not like this. After everything, don't let it end like this. You're right. Your Dad screwed up, there's a big mess. But we can fix it without this. Alright? We'll help you, every step of the way, like we should have before. But you can't do this, Cas, it isn't natural, it isn't right." His fingers started the tremor in fear, and he hoped Castiel couldn't see.

Castiel let out a soft sigh, like he was disappointed on Dean's choice of handling the things. "Humans don't undertand. _We_ can't fix anything, I must do it alone with the power I was granted to have."

"You weren't granted anything," Dean's voice was an inch from a snap, and he swallowed back his building frustration. "You stole it. You're messing with things you shouldn't. Look at you, your vessel's already starting to burst," Dean pointed to the skin over one of Castiel's knuckles, which was splitting, to reveal red-pink beneath.

Castiel blinked, lifting his hand up turning them around and noticed that Dean was indeed right. His vessel didn't seem to handle the grown power too well. "Then I have to hurry."

"Cas," Dean lurched forwards, as though to grab at the New God, like it could tether him to this room- at the last minute, the hunter realized how unwise that would be, an retracted your hand. "You're going to get yourself killed. For Christ's sake, if you can't stop for us, do it for yourself. Even if you fix whatever it is you're off too, when you're gone- and it'll be soon- it'll all fall back to shit. So put the souls back. It won't be easy, but we can do it. We can fix things."

Castiel hadn't even flinched when Dean stepped closer, as to dare Dean to try and touch him. "Why can't you understand that I have to do this? I have to Dean." He looked from person to another, lips curling in a small smile that didn't belong on his face. "And you can't stop me."

Dean saw the hardened look in Cas' eyes, the challenge, and (simply because Dean never really knew how to do the smart thing) he placed his hand on Castiel's coat, lightly. In any other situation, the gesture might have been friendly. "You know I'll try. Chances are I might succeed. But I don't want to. I want my friend back. Alright? We've all screwed up- you, me, those two," he gestured back to Sam and Bobby with his head. "But I want to fix this. You don't have to do this, Cas. Let us help you for once. You've more than earned it, and I'm sorry I'm only saying it now." He swallowed, let his breath slip from between his teeth with a sigh of resignation. "There's nothing more I can say. I don't even know if you're listening, if the souls are stopping you from thinking rationally. But you know the score, man. So make a decision."

Castiel didn't even think properly, it was one touch it took to _something_ get angry inside him, and he flipped his hand sending Dean crashing on the table, said table breaking under his weight as Castiel just stared at him coldly. "You _knew_ who I _was_. I am not an angel anymore Dean. I´m God. What you just said is all true, but that is in the past. Not now. Not in future." He cracked his head back, his neck making a sound of many bones cracking and smiled. "So much power...You have no idea."

Dean groaned with pain, the table splinters around him cracking. He struggled to push himself up, wiping blood from his brow, as he growled back with equal ferocity, "You're still the same goddamn pain in the ass angel you always were, who was a friend, family. The one that sat down, and told me to my face he wasn't a hammer. The one that was so frigging socially awkward and unable to lie he got shot down by a hooker!" He caught Castiel's glare with one of equal ferocity. "And I don't care what you've got wearing you as meat suit right now. The Cas I know is still there, and he _always_ does the right thing. And this is so far from that, it's like you've got your head shoved up your ass."

The expression on Castiel's face changed, from the glaring, cold faced into more relaxing one, a nearly devilish grin splitting his lips as if he was happy Dean figurd him out. "You´re such a smartass, aren't you?" He asked, his voice higher and nearly playful, definately not belonging to Castiel. He let his eyes travel across the shocked faces before laughing out coldly. "Oh your angel is here inside alright, screaming and scratching the walls. It´s adorable." He grinned knocking his own head with his knuckles as if to emphatize his point.

Dean didn't know what to feel- horror, at what he was saying. Relief, that it wasn't Castiel that had spoken to him. "Cas?" He shouted, like the angel might hear him and somehow regain control of his vessel. The hunter scrambled to his feet with a barely-hidden moan of pain, everything stiff and aching from his impromptu crash with the table. "Who are you?" He snarled at the creature before him.

The creature shook his head, pursing his lips before smirking. "He can hear you. At least for now. He´s _slooowly_ wilting away, consumed. As for me, I´m known as the Leviathan. First creature God ever created, and locked away. I took a ride when Castiel here took all the souls and my, what a naive little angel."

Dean blanched, his face draining of blood. His hands curled into fists, and he stepped towards the Leviathan. _Death was right_, he thought wildly to himself. "You listen to me," his voice shook with a quiet fury. "Because I'm going to play good cop and tell you exactly how things are going to work out. I'm going to kick your ass and send you crying back to Purgatory. If you've permanently hurt him in any way, I swear to God, I will track you back through Hell itself if need be and tear you limb from limb. Do you understand?"

"My, you´re a spicy one." Leviathan grinned, tilting his head in a Castiel-like movement that looked so wrong now. "But as for your angel...how would you feel? If someone was probbing on your deepest secrets, making you see the worst nightmares before you all the time, feel like thousands of polished knives cut on your soul? I wish you could hear his screams, Dean."

Dean's body tremoured- he could see Sam step forwards to stop him from doing something rash, but Bobby's hand leapt out to stop Dean's younger brother. The elder, however, in a futile by necessary gesture, grabbed the lapels of the Leviathan's jacket, told him, "Then you give him a message for me. You tell him I'm getting him out of this, safe and sound. That whatever you're putting him through is nothing," he yanked the coat a little for emphasis, "Compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Oh, I´m shaking," The Leviathan grinned, not even flinching how he was handled. "But I´d be careful if I was you. This body is still Castiel's. Do you really want him to come back in a beaten up, cut, bruised body?"

"He's had a hell of a lot worse," Dean grimaced, hands falling away. If it meant Castiel would live, he'd be willing to risk it.

"Yes, he had. Like at this moment." He smirked, feeling the weak fighting Castiel put up before making a wiping motion on his hand, sending all three hunters pinned on the wall with shouts of surprise, unable to move as he walked closer. "Let´s see then. What should I do?"

"Oh, bite me," Dean snarled, refusing to let the fear show in his eyes. _Got to help Cas_, was the only thought in his mind. He glanced to a panicked Sam and Bobby, the latter of which was struggling to get his hands behind his body, to reach into his back pocket. For what, Dean didn't know.

The Leviathan just smirked. "Don't mind if I do. You do look pretty tasty...but I think I´m going to have some fun first." He flicked his eyes between all three. "What would you say Castiel? Should I start with the youngest, get his blood all over your hands?" He could feel Castiel struggle inside of him, could hear the protesting screams and clawings inside.

"You kinky son of a bitch, we don't swing that way," Dean quipped, straining to turn his head to look at Sam. "And you want to keep breathing, you don't lay a hand on either of them. Don't know if you've seen that in Castiel's head," Dean laughed a dark laugh, hoping to distract the Leviathan, "But people who do tend to get hurt."

The Leviathan lifted an eyebrow, lips pulling in even wider smirk as he strode over to Sam, breathing against the younger man watching him squirm thrilled. "You do smell good...I bet you taste even better." He reached out, easily cutting a long, slim cut on the side of his neck with his finger -not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to hurt- watching the blood pour out before dipping his finger in it and pressing it in his mouth. "Mh, not bad. I was expecting better."

Sam had flinched at th touch and now looked positively sick that a creature in his friend's body was practically eating him, twisting against the wall shooting a panicked look on his brother.

"You son of a bitch," Dean roared, legs kicking. Bobby sent him a quick glance to calm down, as the elder man's hand closed around whatever it was he had been looking for. "C'mon!" The eldest Winchester said. "You think he tastes good, I'm a million times better."

"I bet you are." He smirked, licking his lips slowly. "And I bet the angel would die to just get a taste of you Dean, not in my liking but his own." He could feel Castiel struggle even harder now, determined to get back outside.

Dean's struggling slowed at that, his eyes flashing dangerously as he warned, "Whatever tricks you're trying to play, they're not gonna fool us."

"Oh I´m not playing any tricks. I feel what your angel feels Dean and I must say, I´ve never seen such unrequired love as he does have," He grinned, hearing Castiel scream and shout, practically throw himself around in the cage. "Oops, I shouldn't have probably told that, your angel ain't really happy on me now."

A strange sound came out of Sam's mouth, his eyes on Dean like his brother might snap. Dean, however, stared blankly at the Leviathan. Everything in him was in turmoil. _No. Headgames. Don't listen_. the eldest Winchester told himself, "Uhuh, sure," Dean played along. "I'm sure he's got in all planned out. White picket fence, two point five kids." He snorted. "C'mon, I know I look dumb, but I'm not _that_ dumb."

"Actually, no. He doesn't want anything like that." The Leviathan dug deeper despite Castiel's protests, getting what he wanted. "I see you, and Sam and Bobby, your own little family. Castiel wants to be a part of that, what he wants is you and the Impala and that family, doing what you´ve done this far. Hunting things, traveling around, adding of course the feelings between the angel and his hunter. No houses, no picket fences." He enjoyed this, really did, he felt Castiel slump inide of him and smirked. "Seems like I´ve tired Castiel enough. He isn't interested in fighting anymore."

Dean took a shaking breath, said, "Cas, you damn well listen to me, wherever you are. Now I don't have a goddamn clue what's happening, but I'll tell you this much, you keep fighting, alright? Because this asshole's right about one thing, you're family, and we are _not letting you die_." He didn't dare address anything else- his hands were shaking at the thought. There was no way any of this was true- was there? To the Leviathans face, however, blue eyes now cold with something old and evil, "That the worst you can do to me?"

"You seem to be eager to die." He mused grinning when he felt Castiel start fighting in him again, but was taken aback by the power of it. Love, ugh. "You´re a hunter Dean, physical pain wont do much to you. However, more emotional ones are a different story." His eyes found back to Sam, smirking up at him. "Jut how crazy will you go if I rip your dear little brother right in front of you?"

"Come on, now, we were just starting to have _fun_," Dean was grasping at straws, a panic settling in. "I'm sure there's a million more juicy details you could use to torment me, don't you think?"

The Leviathan seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine, if you wish to know. Blame Dean for this Castiel." He smirked, tilting his head. "The first time when you disobeyed, when you wanted Castiel to take Sam away from the motel so Lilith couldn't get him..that was the point he fell for you. Because you so selfishly thought about your brother first, despite everything."

Dean's voice cracked a little as he answered. "You don't say."

"Mmmmh, interesting." He mused, trying to read Dean's expression. "Let´s see what else we have here...Apparentally Castiel here likes not only your looks, but you soul as well, and your eyes. He likes to listen to your voice, and when your smile reaches your eyes, he thinks you´re the most beautiful thing in the world." He made a face. "Such a romantic sap."

Something deep in Dean ached. "Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call him that," the hunter swallowed, searching the Leviathan's eyes for any trace of the angel he knew. "Still not working all that well, huh? Cas still fighting?" His smile pulled weakly at the corner of his mouth, but the hope in his voice broke through.

"Oh he´s still fighting alright. Even harder now, seems to be determined to make me shut up. So ashamed that you know." He smiled, digging deeper before laughing out loud. "Who would have thought an angel has such dirty thoughts!"

At that, Dean froze entirely. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Excuse me?"

"He´s fantasizing Dean." Leviathan grinned, explaining it like to a small child. "Dirty, nasty thoughts. Did you know he seems to have a kink to give over completely to you? Wants you to _use_ him, tease him, make him come until he blacks out." His grin widened when he felt Castiel falter inside, like he couldn't believe he was saying all that.

Dean's eyes widened, and he heard the awkward, choked cough Bobby made in response. He had nothing he could say to that, just stared at the Leviathan- a twisted part of him wanting to ask for more, to know more.

"He´s fighting even harder now." He hummed happily, eyes piercing on Dean. "He´s thought about it all. Backseat of the Impala, hood of the car, even toys! Who knew angels would be this kinky, I wonder where he has learned- _ah_. Tsk Castiel, you´ve been watching a lot of porn to learn."

Unbidden, images were stirred in Dean's mind- the angel moaning beneath him, hands clutching at the Impala's upholstery. Dean, seated on the hood of the car, fingers splayed against the metal to support his weight, Cas riding him, as- Dean blinked hard, shook his head, tried to clear his mind of the image. "Well, porn is every man's guilty pleasure," Dean gritted, hoping no one would catch the flush spreading from the back of his neck, the tips of his ears, to his cheeks. From the look on the Leviathan's face, however, his hopes were killed.

"Oh this is just _precious_!" The Leviathan cackled out, nearly dancing on his spot. "Seems like you have a sweet spot for the angel as well!" He could feel Castiel stop, like he desperately tried to hear more. "I bet you´re thinking about it Winchcester. All those things you could do to Castiel, and he would be so willing."

Dean glanced at Sam and Bobby, in the eldest Winchester's eyes a plead for them to never, if they all got out of this, bring this up again. "Who you trying to break here, me or Cas?" Dean asked, voice low, eyes on the Leviathan's shoes.

"Maybe both?" He asked amused, taking a step towards Dean to take the next part of his plan. Before he could do it however, he was doubling over with a grunt of surprise, Castiel fighting vigirously inside of him, harder than so far. He was pissed off, he was angry and determined in ways he hadn't been before.

"I am not letting you touch any of them." Castiel's voice echoed in the room, and the power the Lviathan had been holding the hunters on the wall weakened.

Sam and Dean's eyes met in a panic. "Cas!" Dean shouted, pulling his arms away from the wall. "Cas, that really you?"

"Stop it! Stop whatever you are doing!" The Leviatahan screamed in agony, having an inner struggle with the angel. "Dean. I´m sorry for what happened, I´m sorry you had to find out like this." Castiel's voice echoed again, seemingly sorrowfull and regretting, even miserable.

The strength of the force holding the hunters to the wall continued to weaken- Dean kept pushing, with the soles of his feet, the palms of his hands, like he was glued to the tiles, could break himself free. "Just keep fighting," Dean's voice was half-plea, half-growl. "You can do this, c'mon." But as the two forces struggled inside the body that had once belonged to Jimmy Novak, it seemed as though the angel was losing.

The Leviathan fought with himself, colliding with the other table in the room with a loud crash, shouting in another language to the angel. "I...I don't know how long I can...you have to run..please, run!" Castiel's voice pleaded desperately.

The three hunters fell from the wall then- Sam stumbling down to his knees, Bobby rushing to his side, motioning for Dean to go and help Castiel. Dean did as he was told, sprinting towards the Angel-Leviathan mess as it threw itself about the room. He slowed a few feet from them, hands in the air like when this entire affair had begun. "No. Cas. I'm right here. Just stay with me, alright? You can do this. I- we believe in you, _come on_." It didn't seem to help, black goo and white light occasionally dribbling from Cas's ears and mouth.

The Leviathan screamed, obviously in pain drowning any other noises that Castiel was making, trying to take the control of his body for a moment to do what he needed to. "Dean! The sigil-" Castiel was cut of by a cry of pain, going silent for a moment (Dean's heart stopped at the silence) before getting the rest out. "Push...me to the sigil.."

Dean leapt forwards, wrapping his arms around Castiel from behind, half pushed, half carried his thrashing body to the ancient sigils. "Ok, Cas, tell me what to do next," he whispered, arms sliding to grab tightly onto the angel's arms.

The Leviathan trashed and seethed even more, acting like a cat that was taken to the vet and pushed Dean away once again, making Castiel growl. When he was close enough, Castiel said few words in latin, barely getting the last one out when it looked like the wall was ripped appart, and a beam mixed with gold, black and red shot out of his body into that hole.

The air was filled with a terrified scream and a silent cry, Dean having to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

The whole thing was over in less than a minute, and Castiel's body fell on the floor, sagging like someone had cut the ropes that held him up and the hole on the wall closed up once again.

No one dared to breathe for a moment- and then Dean rushed forwards, crashing to his knees beside the angel, pulling Castiel's head into his lap without a second thought for the others in the room. "Cas?" He whispered, holding one hand over the angel's mouth, checking to see if the angel was breathing. "Come on, talk to me, _please_."

Castiel staid unmoving, motionless in Dean's arms as Sam walked forward carefully. "Dean..?"

"Sammy, you doing ok?" Dean barked, not looking away from the angel. He slapped Cas' face lightly, trying to wake him up.

"I´m fine." He nodded, ignoring the blood that covered his neck, too worried about Castiel to care. "Is he..?"

"I don't know," Dean shifted, raising his knee, foot planted to the ground. He pulled Castiel's body up, relaxing the angel's shoulders against his thigh. One arm slid around the trench coat hidden waist of the- dead, alive?- man. "Cas, come on, man, don't..." Dean wet his lips, giving Castiel a shake. "Don't do this to me. Not you."

Sam felt his heart break at the sight of his brother and friend who laid broken in Dean's arms, turning to look at Bobby instead, feeling helpless. They had already lost so much, and now they were in danger to lose a close friend as well.  
Castiel staid still, moving only when Dean shook him until slowly, his broken vessel started to heal itself, the bruises and peeled of skin slowly replacing with new one.

Dean's breath hitched in his lungs as new skin crawled over wounds, dark splotches faded to green, to yellow, to nothing. "Cas?" He couldn't hide the hope, so close to shattering that it radiated through him.

It seemed to take forever, but slowly Castiel's eyes opened, taking a moment to focus them on the ceiling above him, flicking them on Dean. Dean. He was alive, he was alright. He had managed to hold the Leviathan away long enough. Castiel felt relief wash over him, yet he was confused how he had survived the attack.

"Jesus H. Christ," Dean whispered as Castiel's eyes slowly flickered open. Without thought for the pain still in his body, or that might be in the angel's, he yanked Cas upwards, pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you son of a bitch," he muttered into Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel was surprised by the sudden movement, instictevily curling his hands on Dean's jacket to keep himself up and not crash onto the hunter. It felt good, it felt alive. He had won the creature. Then, the memories kicked in and he flared red, pushing himself away embarrassed ending back on the floor. "Dean...I...I am so sorry..I didn't mean-" He was stammering, something he didn't do and it felt like something in his chest was threathening to explode.

Dean felt something in him tear as the angel pushed himself away, something like defeat, like shame stuttering his speech. "Cas..." Dean knew he was thinking about the things the Leviathan had told him. He reached out to grab the angel's arm. "It's ok."

"It´s not okay, I know you like women and I know it´s wrong, I could't help it-" Castiel was damn near hyperventilating, going from a panickmode to another. Dean would hate him, he would tell him to go and never come back. He didn't mean to, it had happened so slowly, had sneaked upon him like a snake and once he realized his feelings it had ben too late.

"Cas, you moron," Dean knelt beside him, put one hand on the side of his face. He swallowed, eyes glancing at Sam momentarily, asking for a moment of privacy, before turning his attention back to the angel, asking voice low, "Do you remember the night you pulled me back from the future? After Zachariah sent me?"

Castiel nodded numbly, he remember it easily. "You told me not to change." Dean had said it with such a warmth in his tone and open smile it made Castiel feel even worse about himself.

"Yeah, I did," Dean stroked the thumb of the hand on Cas' face along the line of cheekbone. "That... it was... I-" he stumbled over his words, cheeks reddening again. "It was also when I knew."

Castiel took a moment to understand what Dean meant, disbelieving eyes snapping up to meet Dean's. "But you took me to that..den of iquinty. You laid with many women."

"Yeah. That's true." He sat back on his heels, letting his hand fall to cup the nape of the angel's neck. "Doesn't really change a damn thing. I still... I mean, the way that I-" he bit his lip, hesitated before letting out the word, "Feel about you, it's... it's still, umm..."

Castiel felt something warm wash over him, gazing into Dean' eye like he always used to. "You...return my feelings..?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean gave him a small smile. It's all he knew to do.

Castiel blinked, trying to diggest this new information, before ducking his head down embarrassed. "I still wish you didn't have to find out like that."

"Like you ever would have told me," Dean couldn't help but tease him, palm of his hand rubbing up and down the angel's arm, a comforting gesture.

Castiel felt his lip tug in a small, warm smile. "I guess not. You never,...showed your interest either."

"Yeah," Dean eyes followed the curve of Castiel's mouth, unable to look away. "Well, I..."

"Don't like to talk about your feelings." Castiel finished knowingly.

Dean laughed under his breath. "Yahtzee." He turned to look for Sam and Bobby- the two of them were at the doorway of the room. With a nod to his older brother, Sam walked out, Bobby following. Dean turned back to Cas. "You do realize we're going to have to kick your ass just a little for not listening to us, right?" He said it kindly, brushing hair back from the angel's face. In reality, he's too relieved that Castiel was still _here_ to give a damn, and Sam seemed the same. Bobby cared about the angel as well, but as the gruff father-figure, Dean figured Bobby would consider it his duty to give Cas a stern talking too.

Castiel nodded slowly at that, he understood that there would be a very strict talk about the fact that family doesn't end with blood as Bobby said it, trust and who knew what else. "I´m sorry I hurt Sam like that...I will make him better when we get out of here."

"I know," Dean had never doubted that. Sam wasn't angry at the angel for it, as far as Dean could tell, and if the afflicted didn't, what right Dean have to be? So, not sure what else he's supposed to do, still crouched on the ground, hands on the angel's shoulders, he leaned in and kissed him.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, cheeks flaring red before he responded the kiss soft and clumsy. The real thing as so much better than his thoughts, Dean's lips chapped and warm against his own.

Castiel's mouth was inexperienced, unsure. It really didn't matter. Dean cupped the angel's face again, guiding the other's lips with his own, mouths sliding gently, quietly together.

Castiel got surprisingly fast a hang of it, being a fast learner and moved their lips together breathing through his nose shuddering and as he got into the swing of things, Dean sat back on the ground, leaning forwards to continue the kiss, legs bent in front of him, parted. He pulled Cas closer by the lapels, slowly parting his lips a little wider, waiting to see if the angel would do the same.

Castiel nearly fell on top of Dean when he was pulled closer, hand going against Dean's thigh to keep himself up. When Dean parted his lips, Castiel felt a bang of uncertainity wash through him before slowly parting his own.

Sensing the uncertainty of the angel, Dean slowly let the tip of his tongue trace along the line of the other's lower lip, pulling the angel closer still, before one hand went to slide through Castiel's hair.

Castiel released a soft whine in the kiss when he felt Dean's tongue touch his lip, squeezing his eyes shut leaning into the touch in his hair. It was with the soft keen against his mouth that Dean's control snapped, that he pulled the angel to the floor with him- Dean's back struck the ground, and Castiel fell on top of him. The hunter immediately set to kissing him again, pulling Castiel against him, never having enough of the feeling of warmth, of closeness, as he let one hand slide under the material of Cas' jacket, to rest on his waist, above suit jacket and dress shirt.

Castiel made a noise of surprise when the position was changed and he was sprawled on top of Dean, staring down at him before his lips were claimed again and he surrendered in the kiss. Dean made him feel so warm, so alive, his body a solid weight against his own, a reminder that he was alive. The hand on his waist made him shudder, and Castiel brought his hands up sliding them in Dean's short hair.

Dean arched into Cas' body, pulling the angel's lower lip into his mouth, teasing, tasting, wanting to make him moan like he had before again, and again, and again. His hand fisted at the material of Castiel's jacket. _This_ was what they'd been missing, all the time, and it had taken an almost (second) apocalypse to show it to them, and goddamn it, it made Dean feel ridiculous, that they'd been missing out on this, whatever it was, for so long.

Castiel inhaled shakily, releasing the breath as a small moan, fingers tightening in Dean's hair nearly automatically. He hesitated a moment before pressing closer, nipping Dean's lower lip testing, cauging his reactions. He could read desperation in Dean's movements, like he was afraid that this all could disappear in less than a minute.

At the gentle scrape of teeth along his mouth, Dean moaned quietly into the kiss, unable to stop himself, unable to be embarrassed, and he rolled them over, placing Castiel gently onto the floor, pinning the angel down with his body, elbows on either side of Castiel to support the hunter's weight. He pulled his mouth away to drag is along Cas' jaw, down the column of his throat.

He nipped, sucked and kiss at every hollow and dip, lingering at the places that seemed to hitch the angel's breath, letting one hand slide beneath Castiel's shoulders, the other behind the small of his back, pushing their bodies closer. He was really there, this was really happening. No more hiding, no more pretending.

Castiel was _his._

**This is the first time I tried writing somekind of Leviathan *laughs awkwardly* Reviews are very much welcomed~**


End file.
